Lobotomit
|level = 25 → 35 → 50 (DLCs only) (Average) 25 → 42 → 60 (Hard) |sekundär = Trefferpunkt: 136 → 186 → 261 (Average) 136 → 221 → 311 (Hard) Traglast: 210 lbs Kritische Chance: 4% Waffenloser Schaden: +1.1 Giftresistenz: 15% Strahlungsresistenz: 6% |fertigkeiten = Nahkampfwaffen: 100 Schusswaffen: 100 Schleichen: 100 |baseid = |refid = }} Lobotomisierte sind medizinisch veränderte Menschen, die im Jahr 2281 im Big MT zu finden sind. Hintergrund Lobotomisierte sind das Ergebnis der medizinischen Experimente, die in Big MT durchgeführt wurden und werden. Die meisten von ihnen sind Bewohner des Mojave-Ödlands, die das Pech hatten, von Drohnen nach Big MT verschleppt zu werden, wo ihre wichtigsten Organe vom Becken Auto-Doc durch vergleichbare elektrische Komponenten ersetzt wurden. Die Absperrungen, die das Big MT umgeben, sind darauf programmiert nur Kreaturen mit intakten Organen hinauszulassen, und somit die Forschungen des Big MT geheim zu halten. Die fortschrittlichen Teslaspule, die das Gehirn der Lobotomisierten ersetzt, sind dazu gedacht aus Individuen ein Kollektiv zu bilden, die dennoch selbstständig handeln können, wie es auch der Kurier tun kann. Doch durch ein Problem in der Programmierung des Becken Auto-Doc wurden allen Gefangenen das Gehirn entfernt oder komplett zerstört, wodurch sie zu gedankenlosen aggressiven Hüllen ihrer Selbst wurden. Generationen von Gefangenen im Big MT wurden so verstümmelt, bis das durch die Kugel beschädigte Gehirn des Kuriers den Becken Auto-Doc zwingt seine eigene Programmierung zu korrigieren. Lobotomisierte sind nur zu einfachen Aufgaben, wie das öffnen von Türen, Gehen und Kämpfen in der Lage. Sie scheinen eine Neigung zum Sammeln wahlloser Objekte, wie man im Kuckucksnest, ihrer Basis sehen kann. Auch wenn die Lobotomisierten kaum Rüstung tragen, sind sie durch die an ihnen vorgenommenen Modifikationen wesentlich stärker und resistenter gegen Schaden, als normale Menschen. Da sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind normal zu sprechen geben sie zumeist nur noch Grunzlaute von sich, jedoch kann man manchmal kurze Sprachfetzen wie "die," "stop you," und "never" verstehen. Auch scheinen die den Lobotomisierten implantierten Teslaspulen zu einem relativ langen Leben zu führen, da der Lobotomisierte mit dem Namen Testsubjekt 1, der wahrscheinlich der erste seiner Art im Big MT ist, im Jahr 2281 noch lebendig ist. Doktor Dala calls them "skinvelopes." Her observations report that 43% of the time when two lobotomites are left together, they will either fight for dominance or "...inject bodily fluids into each others' orifices." The Think Tank makes use of lobotomites for their various experiments- they can be found inside many labs, and the Courier themselves can splice them with dogs and robots in the X-8-Forschungszentrum however they seem to have little to no real control over them. Typically, lobotomites wear a torn patient hood with a respirator, headphones, and a pair of high-tech goggles, with straps to attach them all. They can be found all across Big MT. Charakteristiken Lobotomites wear lobotomite jumpsuits or patient gowns which offer very little protection against damage. This apparel has a low Damage Threshold, but the medium to high health of the lobotomites somewhat counterbalances this. Lobotomites are armed with either a firearm or melee weapon. They carry more powerful weapons at higher player levels, and can pose a credible threat even to very high level players, since at very high levels they often carry Jagdrevolvers or Buschbüchse. At all levels, melee-oriented lobotomites frequently carry Saturnit Faust or proton axes. Normalerweise greifen sie zu dritt an, mit zwei Nahkampf- und ein Fernkampforientierten Lobotomisierten. Ein einzelner Nachtpirscher kann manchmal bei ihnen gefunden werden. Inventar Orte * In geringeren Mengen um Die Denkfabrik, auch nach Abschluss des Add-Ons. * Das Kuckucksnest (1-3, nach Abschluss des Add-Ons). * Waste disintegration platform (2-3 vor, nur einer nach Abschluss des Add-Ons). Varianten * Testsubjekt 1, möglicherweise der Erste Lobotomisierte im Big MT. Notizen * Lobotomisierte haben rund um die Augen und auf den Augenlidern dunkel gefärbte Haut, wodurch es, wenn sie mit geschlossenen Augen sterben manchmal aussieht, als hätten sie keine Augäpfel. Auch haben sie ein einzigartiges Aussehen, dadurch, dass ihr Kopf voller Narben ist. * Lobotomisierte werden auch nach dem Abschluss von Old World Blues an bestimmten Orten in größerer Zahl spawnen. * Lobotomisierte machen die gleichen Geräusche wie Fallout: New Vegas Ghule oder ein Trogg aus Fallout 3. Manche mit Nahkampfwaffen ausgestattete Lobotomisierte sind komplett stumm, so dass sie den Spieler komplett überraschen können. * Der Kurier wird bei seinem ersten Eintreffen in Big MT auch zu einem Lobotomisierten, bleibt jedoch bei Vernunft. * Zufällig gespawnte Lobotomisierte sind immer männlich, jedoch kann man vor dem X-8-Forschungszentrum ein paar weiblichen Lobotomisierten begegnen, die nach ihrem Tod nicht mehr respawnen. * Der Kurier wird von Dr. Klein und den anderen Wissenschaftlern auch nach Abschluss von Old World Blues wie ein Lobotomisierter behandelt. * Seltsamerweise können die Köpfe der Lobotomisierten verkrüppelt werden, obwohl der Hirnlos Perk verhindert, dass der Kopf verkrüppelt werden kann. Auftreten Lobotomisierte treten nur im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Bkues auf. Sie erscheinen im Ladebildschirm von Fallout und im cut content von Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * Lobotomites were to appear in Fallout 2, but were cut early on, and appeared only in a Fallout loading screen. At one point in the game, the Chosen One was supposed to be ambushed by a group of these monsters, wherein a Renegade Brotherhood soldier comes to his aid. * In real life medical usage, a lobotomy involves cutting to and from the frontal lobes in the brain to remove part of it. Though very rarely used today because of antipsychotics, it was used most commonly in the 1940s to the 1950s to treat serious mental illnesses that otherwise required institution. Bugs Lobotomites are notorious for spawning right in front of the player. For example, fast-traveling to Ulysses' Point and waiting for a few seconds will cause lobotomites to spawn near Higgs Village and in front of the entrance to Ulysses' Point as well. The lobotomite that spawns at the entrance to Ulysses' Point may actually exit from the entrance at times, but generally just pops up upon fast travel. Galerie OWB HammerTimeF.jpg|Ein Lobotomit schwingt einen Holzhammer. LobotomiteHead.png|Kopf eines Lobotomisierten. Fo1 lobotomites.png|Lobotomisierte in einem Ladebildschirm von Fallout. Lobotomite mask and goggles.png|Lobotomisiertenmaske mit Brille. Black Ambush.jpg|Concept art en:Lobotomite es:Lobotomita ru:Лоботомит uk:Лоботоміт Kategorie:Fallout 2 Kreaturen Kategorie:Old World Blues Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen Kategorie:Fallout nur erwähnte Kreaturen